Today, many forms of media exist to convey information in both visual and audio formats. Modern communication technologies allow people from all over the world to share ideas, and as a result, demands for more sophisticated media formats have emerged. Fewer people each year simply sit down to “read a book” as modern technology allows for fully immersive multimedia experiences. With the demand for the creation of new multimedia experiences, there also comes a need for a collaboration and distribution tool to assist with the creation of modern media. It is also desirable to have a device that will bring people together for collaboration, assist with the creation of agreements between said people, and provide a means to secure the media once created.